The Second Reward
by DutchLady
Summary: The Eleventh Doctor goes and sees his Tenth incarnation's companions. Rated K, but Jack is present, and a T rating seemed a bit OTT


_I wrote this today and I liked it so much that I uploaded it almost immediately. Please be adviced that all faults are mine, since it's wasn't spell checked by my beta. This one-shot is complete speculation on what kind of person Eleven is, but I hope that enjoy it all the same._

_Enjoy, and please let me know what you think_

**The Second Reward**

The Eleventh Doctor looked across the console room towards Amy. She was sitting on the comfortable chair, reading a magazine. When she felt that he was looking at her, she gazed up at him. The Doctor had been doing some maintenance on the TARDIS, and she had decided to keep him company.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"No," he replied, though his tone was uncertain.

Amy put the magazine down and walked over to him. With her hip she leaned against the console and looked him in the eye.

"What is it?" she asked. She could tell that he was about to fob her off, so she added. "Doctor, I've known you for three weeks now, and I think I can tell when there is something wrong from the way that you won't look at me. Please, just tell me?"

The Doctor sighed. "Remember what I told you about regeneration?"

Amy nodded, so he continued. "My previous incarnation went to say goodbye to the people he travelled with. They all knew why he was doing it, because at that point he was already dying."

He fell silent. Amy reached out and put her hand on his arm. "You want to go and see them again. Don't you?"

The Doctor sighed again and simply nodded. "I need to… I think."

"You think?" Amy asked him.

"I'm not sure if they want to see me," he said, his cheeks flushing a bit.

Amy had discovered pretty early on, that the Doctor couldn't lie to her. He had explained that his previous incarnation was always hiding his feelings behind a mask of indifference, and that he, in his eleventh body, just couldn't do it.

"I'm sure that they would want to know that you're alright," Amy said. "_I_ would want to know…"

"You wouldn't mind if I went and see them?" he asked her.

Amy smiled. "Of course not," she assured him.

The Doctor gave her an appreciative smile, and turned towards the console.

**********

The warehouse was completely empty. Cursing under his breath, Mickey Smith tried to hide in the natural shadows that the walls provided. He could feel the warm body of his wife next to him. He turned and looked at her. Martha's expression was calm. He loved that about her, no matter what happened, Martha Smith-Jones always stayed calm.

Martha felt him looking at her and she looked up. She smiled at him.

"Let's get this show on the road," she said.

Mickey nodded, and pulled his tranquillizer gun from the holster at his hip and Martha did the same.

An hour later, the two tranquilized aliens were bundled into UNIT vans and were transported back to their ship.

Martha and Mickey were about to leave as well, when behind them a freak wind appeared, and the sound of engines was heard.

In the middle of the warehouse, the TARDIS landed.

Martha and Mickey looked at each other and without really discussing it, walked towards the blue box.

When they were only several feet from it, the door opened and a young man stepped out, followed by a young girl with bright red hair.

Martha and Mickey stopped walking. Martha had an uncertain look on her face; Mickey had a knowing smile.

"Hey boss," Mickey said.

Martha shot Mickey a look, and then it hit her. "Doctor?" she asked carefully.

The young man nodded. "Mickey, Martha…"

Martha took a step forward and prodded him with her index finger. "I'm sorry," she said. "I…"

The Doctor waved a dismissive hand. "Don't worry about it, _Doctor_ Jones… or is it Smith?" He gave her a bright smile.

"It's Smith-Jones," Martha said absentmindedly. "You're even younger."

"Yeah," Mickey added. "Are you having a midlife crisis?" Mickey smiled mischievously.

"Oi!" the Doctor exclaimed, but remained silent.

Martha continued to look at him. "Did you regenerate on your own?" she asked.

The Doctor nodded. "Yeah… But I met Amy a few minutes after that, and she helped me immensely."

He reached out and grabbed Amy's hand and pulled her forward, and made the introductions.

"So, you're okay now?" Martha asked again, just to be sure.

"I'm fine, Martha," the Doctor assured her. "The regeneration was a bit rough, and he took the TARDIS with him, she was very badly damaged, but we're both fine now."

"What do you mean, the TARDIS was damaged?" Mickey asked.

The Doctor flushed a bit. "Erm, you two know what happens right, when a Time Lord regenerates? Well, by saying goodbye to you all, every single bit of regeneration energy was bottled up inside him. And it sort of... You know, when you shake a champange bottle, and pull the cork off...?"

Mickey, Martha and Amy nodded. "Well, there you go," the Doctor said. "That's what happened. The regeneration was a bit... violent."

"You know you remind me of your Tenth incarnation when you talk like that, with those pauses," Martha said with a sad smile.

The Doctor smiled at her. "I know, weeks after a regeneration, small things like that can come through. Sometimes it can take months for a regeneration to completely settle down."

"Are there things I should watch for?" Amy asked him, concern on her face.

"No," the Doctor assured her. "If something bad happens to me, just try and take me to the TARDIS. She will do the rest."

"What will she do?" Amy asked.

The Doctor shuffled his feet a bit, clearly embaresed. "Well, Martha, if you don't mind, I would like the TARDIS to bring me to you." The Doctor reached into his pocket and handed Martha a heavy book. "This is a medical book for Gallifreyans."

"Doctor, I..." Martha said overwhelmed.

"Martha, I trust you completely," the Doctor said. "If you don't want..."

"Doctor, just promise that you won't show up on my doorstep with medical emergencies only and we've got a deal," Martha said.

"I promise I'll stop for tea as well," he said with a smile.

A few minutes later, the Doctor said, "We're off again. I want to make a few more stops."

Martha stepped forward and hugged the Doctor. "Thank you for letting us know that you're alright."

The Doctor nodded.

They made their farewells; and Martha and Mickey watched as the two travellers entered the TARDIS and the police box vanished.

*********

Captain Jack Harkness closed the hotel room door behind him. He did it as quietly as possible, so as not wake Alonso Frame.

It had been while since he had indulged like he had done now, and for a few moments he had felt sick to his stomach that he could betray Ianto like this. But he also knew that Ianto would have wanted him to go on. Ianto had been scared that Jack would forget him, but Jack never would.

Jack walked through the corridor and pulled on his long coat. He stepped into the lift; a young man and woman were already standing there.

The girl was standing next to floor buttons. "What floor?" she asked in a nice Scottish accent.

"Ground floor, please," Jack responded with a smile and was pleased that the girl blushed a little.

The lift shot down. Jack glanced over his shoulder and the man and woman were talking quietly.

"… but did you have to blush?" the man said.

"He has a nice smile!" the girl insisted.

"I know he does, but do you realize that every sentient being blushes when they meet Captain Jack Harkness?" the man said.

When Jack heard his full name and title, he turned, and he was about to demand to know how the man knew him; but words failed him, because the young man was looking him straight in the eye.

"Hello Jack," the man said.

"Hello Doctor," Jack answered. "You did it properly this time I see."

The Doctor nodded. "Yeah, do you like the new me?"

Jack smiled. "I always like you." He turned to the young woman that Jack figured was the Doctor's current companion. He held out his hand, "Captain Jack Harkness, and who are you?"

Surprisingly, the Doctor didn't retort about Jack's obvious flirtations.

Amy blushed for a second time and shook Jack's hand. "Amy Pond," she said.

"Nice to meet you, Amy Pond," Jack said.

There was a subdued ping and the lift doors slid open. The three people stepped out and started to walk towards the exit of the hotel.

"How did you know I was here?" Jack asked.

"Simply really, I asked to TARDIS to track you down. My Tenth self had more trouble finding you, because he had start from scratch, but the TARDIS can always find you when she already has a slight indication of your current position."

Jack nodded his understanding. The trio stopped when they were outside. The TARDIS was waiting on a street corner.

"Is it me, or does she look different?" Jack asked.

"Yes, she does. She regenerated along with me," the Doctor said, but didn't elaborate further.

"Jack…" the Doctor started.

"I'm not ready yet…" Jack interrupted him. "I can't just go back… and pick up where we left everything… Not without…"

Jack choked on the last word and turned away. The Doctor took a step forward and placed a hand on Jack's shoulder as he stood behind the immortal man.

"I know it hurts, Jack, " the Doctor whispered, so softly that Jack could hear, but Amy couldn't. "Believe me, I know. In time, you will be able to give Ianto a place in your heart, where he will rest for the rest of your existence. And you will go on, and allow new people in your heart."

"I can't," Jack choked.

"Yes, you can. I could."

Jack turned and looked at Amy, who stood a few feet away. Amy gave him a puzzled look, but she remained silent.

Jack knew what the Doctor meant.

The Doctor walked over to Amy and took her hand. "You've got my phone number, Jack."

Jack nodded in understanding. He snapped to attention and gave the Doctor a crisp salute. "Sir."

The Doctor returned the gesture with a mock salute of his own. Then he walked to the TARDIS, tugging Amy along with him.

Jack watched as the pair went inside the ship.

***********

Inside, the Doctor circled the console, completely lost in thought. Seeing Jack had been more difficult than he had anticipated.

Martha and Mickey had each other. But at the moment, Jack had no one. He had completely shut himself out of other peoples' lives. He, the Doctor, had done that as well. At the time it felt like the right thing to do. By staying out of the public eye, you could keep yourself safe from more pain. Sure, for a small amount of time it could work. But the down side is loneliness.

The Doctor glanced at Amy. She was sitting on the comfortable chair, leaving through her magazine. At that moment, the Doctor liked her even more than he already did. She was giving him the space that he needed.

The Doctor turned back to the console.

"Jack seemed pretty at ease with you, the new you, I mean. That Mickey was too, where as Martha was completely bewildered," Amy said, sensing that the Doctor had processed what had happened with Martha, Mickey and Jack, and was now ready to answer a few of her questions. She had loads of them, but most of them could wait.

The Doctor looked at her. " That's because Jack and Mickey now know three different incarnations, Martha only knew the previous one."

Amy nodded. "So, where are we going now? Who are meeting next? How many more?"

"Are you getting tired of this?" the Doctor asked her harshly.

"No, I'm not," she said in a reassuring tone. "It's just that you know a lot of people, and I was just wondering out loud. I didn't mean anything with it."

Reassured, the Doctor nodded. "There are three people, that we can't go and see. The first one wouldn't understand, she doesn't even know about the concept of regeneration. And the other two… they're in the one place the TARDIS can't take me."

"Who are they?" Amy asked, uncertain if the question was too intrusive.

The Doctor sighed. "The woman who wouldn't understand is called Verity Lambert, I knew her great grandmother, and the other two are… me and Rose."

"You?" Amy exclaimed.

The Doctor gave her sheepish look. "It's a very long story, I'll tell you later. But the bare bones are that about two years ago, a clone that was made from my spare hand was created."

"Spare hand?" Amy said incredulously.

"Yes, spare hand," the Doctor said. "I left him with Rose on a parallel world, to life there together and grow old together… I hope."

"What do you mean? You hope?" Amy asked.

The Doctor looked at her. "It's part of the long story."

Amy nodded, understanding that that particular subject was closed for the moment. "So, who are visiting next?" she asked with a bright smile.

*********

Sarah Jane Smith was crossing the street when she heard it. There was only one thing in the universe that made that sound. She glanced around, and spotted the TARDIS just across the street.

The door opened and a young man, dressed in a tweed jacket, dark sturdy boots, rolled up trousers –and was that a bow tie?- , stepped out.

Sarah Jane staid at her side of the street, the Doctor on his.

Behind the Doctor, a young girl emerged from the ship. She closed the door behind her, and leaned against the door.

Sarah Jane gave her a small wave, which the girl returned.

Silently Sarah Jane and the Doctor looked at each other. As far as Sarah Jane knew, this the youngest that he had ever looked. The previous Doctor had had that boyish look, this one had that as well, probably even more. But this Doctor seemed more calm, more centred, even though the energy that always fizzled underneath it all, was still there. You could see it in his eyes.

The Doctor just stood there and watched one of his oldest friends. The one friend he could always find, nowadays. Ever since he had bumped into her in his Tenth incarnation, he saw her often. And he would make sure that that wouldn't change in these last three lives.

Words weren't necessary when the Doctor gave her a wave, just like he had done the last time she had seen him.

Tears were in Sarah Jane's eyes, but her smile was huge.

The Doctor and his new friend turned and re-entered the TARDIS. With the familiar groaning sound, it disappeared.

For the rest of the day, the smile didn't leave Sarah Jane's face.

She was positive that she would see him again.

*********

With his telescope and a thermos with hot tea, Wilfred Mott walked to his usual spot on the hillside of the allotment.

From the shed he pulled his tarpaulin and foldable chair. He set up everything the way he liked it, and sat down. Wilfred pulled the case with his telescope towards him and opened it. Slowly, he caressed the telescope. For as long as he could remember, he had loved his telescope. Almost every night, he went up to the allotment, and looked at the stars; dreaming of what could be out there.

And now he knew.

The most wonderful man was out there, and he, Wilfred Mott, had killed him.

That wonderful man had given his life for him, stating that it would be an honour. When he had vanished from Donna's wedding, Wilf had known for sure. He had become a murderer. Not a single life had he taken in his years as a soldier. It wasn't until he was eighty one years old, that he had taken the life of the most wonderful man in the universe.

"May I join you?" a voice said in very precise British tones.

Startled, Wilfred turned and saw a young man standing there.

"Who are you?" he asked.

The young man smiled and crouched down on his knees next to him. He didn't introduce himself, instead he pointed further up the hill.

Wilfred looked at what he was pointing to, and saw the TARDIS standing there. He turned back towards the young man.

The man still said nothing and allowed Wilfred to process what he was implying.

"Doctor…?" Wilfred asked.

The Doctor smiled at him.

"Oh my word," Wilfred gasped and grabbed the Doctor's arm.

The Doctor immediately closed his own hand over Wilfred's. Tears were shining in Wilfred's eyes as he took in the Doctor's new face. Still, the Doctor said nothing.

With his left hand still on the Doctor's arm, Wilfred reached out and placed his right hand on the Doctor's cheek.

"It is you, isn't it?"

The Doctor nodded; tears were shining in his own eyes. There was a reason why he had decided to visit Wilfred last, because he knew that this was going to be tough. Only now did the Doctor realize how much he loved this old man.

Tears were now truly streaming down Wilfred's cheeks. He realized it and wiped them away. "Sorry," he muttered.

"Don't be, Wilfred," the Doctor assured him, brushing away his own.

"I can't believe it's you," Wilfred said.

"Well, believe it," the Doctor said with a watery smile.

"Are you okay?" Wilfred asked.

"Yes, I'm okay," the Doctor assured him. "Are you? And Donna?"

"Yeah, we're all fine," Wilfred said. "Donna is slowly going mad, because of Sylvia."

On the Doctor's worried expression, Wilfred hastily added, "Donna's pregnant, and of course mother's know better."

The Doctor smiled. "A baby… At least, she and Shaun can afford a baby."

Wilfred laughed. "Yeah, thanks to you… Thank you, by the way, for that."

The Doctor waved a dismissive hand. "Don't worry about it. It was the least I could do."

The two old men sat in companionable silence for a few moments. "Are you alright, Wilfred?" the Doctor asked again.

Wilfred nodded. "Yeah, I'm always alright."

The Doctor laughed. "Now, that is a lie, and I know that, because I've told it so many times. Your granddaughter is the only one who called me on it, because she didn't believe me. And I'm sorry, Wilfred, but I don't believe that you are alright."

Wilfred opened his mouth, desperately trying to conjure up the words that he could say to fob the Doctor off. But when he looked into those old eyes in that young face, the three words that he never would have dared to say to the Doctor came out, "I killed you."

The Doctor sighed. "In a way, yes, you did."

Wilfred seemed scared from the implications of that comment. Now, it was the Doctor's turn to lay his hand on Wilfred's arm.

"And you didn't. Yes, I absorbed all the radiation that would have killed you, just as it did my Tenth body, but there was never any doubt that I wouldn't do that."

"But, I'm an old man," Wilfred said.

"So am I," the Doctor said. "I may not look it, even less so now, but I'm older then you. I gave my Tenth life for you, with a bit of a heavy heart, I will not lie about that, but I did it gladly. I would have done it, even if there had been a complete stranger in that glass box."

Wilfred fell silent; what could he possibly say? Wilfred decided to change the subject.

"Are you on your own?" he asked.

"No, I found someone. No, not really… we found each other. After my regeneration I crashed in her garden, and I asked if she would like to come with me, and she accepted."

"Can I meet her?" Wilfred asked.

"Sure you can," the Doctor said. "Come on, she's in the TARDIS."

The Doctor got to his feet and held out his hand. "Let me help you up."

A bit bemused, Wilfred allowed the Doctor to help him up, and the two men walked towards the TARDIS.

"I can come inside?" Wilfred asked, as if a small boy again.

"Of course."

The Doctor pulled the key from his pocket and opened the door. He took a step back and let Wilfred enter first. The old man did a double take, when he realized that the interior was vastly different.

"Wow," he exclaimed.

"Do you like it?" the Doctor asked. "The TARDIS chose it herself."

"Yes, I do."

Wilfred continued to glance around, when from behind the console a young face appeared, framed with red hair, that reminded Wilfred so much of Donna.

"Hello," she said.

Wilfred walked over to her and shook her hand. "Hello, Wilfred Mott."

"Nice to meet you, Mister Mott, I'm Amy Pond," Amy said.

"Oh, call me Wilfred, everybody does," Wilfred said.

Amy gave him a radiant smile. "Would you like a cup of tea?" she asked.

"No thank you my dear, I can't stay to long. My family might miss me, and come looking for me," Wilfred said. "But it was very nice meeting you, Miss Pond."

"Amy… and it was nice to meet you too," Amy said and quickly gave him a kiss on his cheek.

Wilfred smiled shyly and actually blushed. "Oh my," he muttered.

Wilfred turned to the Doctor and found the man grinning at them. "Thank you, Doctor. For coming to visit."

The Doctor nodded and place his hands on Wilfred's shoulders. "Any time, Wilfred." The Doctor looked at him pointedly. "It _was_ my honour, Wilfred Mott."

Wilfred nodded, and quickly made his way to the door. "Amy?" he asked, when he turned at the door.

Amy glanced up from standing next to the Doctor. "Yes?"

"Please look after him for me?" Wilfred asked. "That man is like a son to me."

Amy could only nod.

And Wilfred was gone.

"One second, Amy," the Doctor said after a few minutes had gone by without either of them really noticing. There was a husky tone to his voice.

The Doctor dashed to the door.

The Doctor caught up with him, just as Wilfred folded up his camping chair.

The Doctor took the chair from him and put it on the ground.

He took Wilfred's hands in his. "I would still be so proud, if you really were my dad."

He dropped Wilfred's hands and all but ran back to the TARDIS.

Wilfred watched him go, with tears once again in his eyes.

As the TARDIS dematerialized , Wilfred saluted him.

*********

Inside the TARDIS, Amy was holding the Doctor close.

She couldn't check with anybody, but she was sure that she was one of very few people to ever have seen him this emotional.

She made circular motions on his back, as his sobbing subsided.

"He means a lot to you, doesn't he?" she asked, when he had calmed down enough to look at her.

The Doctor nodded, his eyes red from crying.

Amy stroked his arms. "Tea?" she asked.

"That would be nice, yes," the Doctor said.

Amy took his hand and led him deeper into the TARDIS.

She sat him down in the kitchen and made them a pot of tea.

"Do you want to talk?" she asked.

"Not now, later."

Amy nodded, and sat down opposite him. She poured them both a mug with tea and watched him.

She wasn't sure of what to say.

But almost half an hour of silence later, she listened. She listened for hours as the Doctor spilled everything about his Tenth life.

When he was finished, Amy was still sitting there. Her chin cupped in her hands, listening.

He send her to bed, when she yawned.

He went in to check on her after a few minutes. She had settled down in bed already, but wasn't asleep.

"Can I come in for a second," he asked.

"Of course," Amy said.

The Doctor sat down on the edge of her bed. "Thank you for what you did today."

"You're welcome," Amy said, and reached out to clasp his hand. "What are friends for?"

The Doctor smiled tiredly and nodded.

"You should get some rest too," Amy said.

"Yes, I think I will," the Doctor said. "Good night."

"Good night, Doctor," Amy said.

The Doctor left her room and closed the door behind him. He walked the three corridors to his own room and just fell into bed. He had the presence of mind to take of his shoes, jacket and bow tie.

Within moments he was fast asleep.

THE END


End file.
